epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters/Rap Meanings
'Ghostbusters:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches (The beginning of the Ghostbusters' first verse is a reference to their own commercial in the movie. This line is a reference to "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?", referencing instead the Jamie and Adam's mustaches.) Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? (The Mythbusters' show commonly has explosions and crashes, which is appealing and exciting to many people. The Ghostbusters are saying that even with the explosions and crashes, their show is still somehow not exciting.) If you or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do (Jamie's mustache looks similar to the Dr. Seuss character, the Lorax's whiskers. The Ghostbusters are saying the Mythbusters don't compare to them.) Give us a call, we're ready to defeat you (Another reference to their commercial, the quote "We're ready to believe you.", instead saying they are prepared to face the Mythbusters and win.) Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done Spitting out the lyrics like, we got one! Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty (In Ghostbusters 2, The Ghostbusters used mood slime to animate the Statue of Liberty. They are saying their rapping makes people happy and gets them active.) Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man Slinky (When Egon had a child, he had a slinky, which he straightened.) I collect spores, tell 'em 'bout the Twinkie Like your show, it's all fluff and filler (Egon compares their show to a Twinkie, which is soft and full of frosting, saying their show is all fabricated (fluff) and meant to pass time and nothing else (filler).) I'll kick your Heinie-man, I'm a Savage killer (This line is a pun on the Mythbusters' names, Adam '''Savage' and Jamie Hyneman, which is similar to "Heinie-man". Egon's saying that he is a threat to the two.)'' 'Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are just too whack to handle Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel (The Mythbusters' show was on the Discovery Channel. This is also a reference to "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang, which had the line "So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel".) Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process (The Mythbusters are saying that the science demonstrated by the Ghostbusters would not be possible to carry out in real life. The Mythbusters often display flaws in popular depictions of science on their show.) And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis (The synopsis is a summary of a TV show. In this they are saying what will happen.) Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back (The vacuum cleaners is referencing to the Proton pack, the primary ghost-capturing device used by the Ghostbusters. The Mythbusters is basically mocking the Proton pack as a "vacuum cleaner".) It's a fact, positrons don't react like that! (In Ghostbusters, the Proton Pack was first described as a "Positron Collider", and this creates the beam. The Mythbusters are saying that Positrons don't behave in this manner and that the Ghostbusters' science is faulty.) You built a laser grid with no safety switch (The Laser Grid (or Containment Unit) was not only the main power source for the Ghostbusters' equipment, but also an "air-tight" containment unit for the ghosts caught in traps. In the film, this machine had a single switch, off or on. The Mythbusters are saying it was foolish to do this without a safety switch, in case something bad were to happen.) And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit! (Walter Peck was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency, and wanted to see the Ghostbusters' storage unit. When Peter Venkman said no, Peck grew suspicious and gained a warrant to search the premises.) 'Adam: ' Good thing you work in a firehouse, (The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. It was a former firehouse occupied by firemen.) 'Jamie:' Cause you just got burned. (As continued from Adam's line, They say that it's a good thing that they work in a firehouse, because they got burned by the Mythbusters' hard hitting lines.) 'Adam:' You are poor scientists, (Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler were scientists. Adam is telling them that they are not good ones, so are therefore poor scientists. It is also a reference to the beginning of the film on how the Ghostbusters had little to no money to begin with.) 'Jamie:' And that's confirmed. (On Mythbusters, when a Myth is true it is "Confirmed". Jamie was continuing Adam's line by saying it was confirmed that The Ghostbusters are poor scientists.) 'Ghostbusters:' 'Ray:' That's enough, from the walrus and Dickless the clown! (Jamie's mustache is known for looking like a walrus. In the Ghostbusters movie, Ray Stantz once said "Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here.") 'Peter:' Let's show these Mythbitches how we do it downtown! (The climax of the Ghostbusters movie takes place in a city. It's also a reference to the line "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown... THROW IT!".) Grab Your Stick, (oh!) (In the film, "Grab your stick" is often said when the Ghostbusters draw their handsets.) Heat em up, (smokin!) (In the film, The Ghostbusters often say "Heat 'em up" when switching on their Proton Packs. This line could also be a reference to how they're going to 'light the Mythbusters up' with their rhymes.) 'Ray & Egon: ' High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion (In the show Mythbusters, they often uses high speed camera to film in slow motion, especially during explosion experiments. ) We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams... Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes (Combining Both Ghostbusters movies they have made over 500 million dollars in The Box Office. Meanwhile before Mythbusters, Adam and Jamie were working on Special Effects or Behind The Scenes stuff as it is.) It's a rap test dummy, and you're both getting crashed (Buster is the main crash test dummy the Mythbusters use that often gets crashed, smashed, and destroyed. The Ghostbusters are saying that Jamie and Adam are like a Crash Test Dummy and their going to be dominated or "crashed" by the Ghostbusters.It is also implying that the MythBusters are not as intelligent as the Ghostbusters, as dummy is a way of saying somebody is stupid.) We came, we saw, we kicked your ass (After Julius Caesar conquered Britain, he proclaimed, "We came, we saw, we conquered." Peter referenced this in the first Ghostbusters movie when he said, "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass" after they captured Slimer. The Ghostbusters repeat that quote here, suggesting they beat the Mythbusters in the rap.) 'Mythbusters:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said (The Mythbusters are saying that ghosts are just folklore, but they are making an exception when...) It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead (The B-Team was Kari, Tory, and Grant. They were the other part of the Mythbusters until quitting in August of 2014. The Mythbusters are bringing back the B-Team to rap with them. This is also adding onto the previous line, saying this is the only time reviving something can happen.) (Hey!) Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari 'Tory:' Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry (Adding onto the previous line, Tory, Grant, and Kari are coming in and rapping hard. "Popping your cherry" means losing one's virginity, specifically for a girl. Ray is a single virgin, and in one scene, a ghost gives Ray a blowjob and takes his virginity. Coming hard means have an extreme ejaculation. So they came harder than Ray did when he got a blowjob. The line is also calling Ray a girl.) 'Kari:' We reject your flows, and substitute our own (Reference to the Adam Savage quote "I reject your reality and substitute my own".) 'Mythbusters:' Uhhhhhhhmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme 'Grant:' Well just say the first thing that pops into your mind (Grant is telling Tory to say the first thing that pops into his mind. This is also a reference to the movie when the Ghostbusters, just before facing off against Gozer, have to face the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man. Prior to it, Gozer said that whatever one of the Ghostbusters thinks of will come to life so Ray, on accident, thinks of the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man. Which starts to rap) 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man' Aww... aww... Yo, what is up, it's Stay Puft, I stay fluff Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up (hey!) (A reference to one of Kari's quote; "My toast always land butter side up". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWsTzGbFLSU) I'mma smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter with dumb play (Stay Puft is the final antagonist of Ghostbusters, thus he threatens them by saying that he will smother them in fluffernutter.'Dumb Play' refers to acting without saying anything. And in Ghostbusters, Stay Puft is silent and doesn't speak. Fluffernutter is a sandwich that uses marshmellow cream, and since Stay Puft is a giant man made of marshmellow himself, he is saying that he will suffocate the Ghostbusters in his hands without saying a single word.) Show these dweebs how to rock a beret (hey) (Jamie from the Mythbusters often wears a beret on the show. However, so does Stay Puft, and he declares here that his beret is superior, something Jamie takes offense to.) My limbs so large you can't harsh my mellow (Being the size of a building and rather fat, Stay Puft's limbs are rather large and round. In fact, so big, that theoretically, he cannot be touched in a rap battle.) Just one step took me out the ghetto (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is so large, it could literally take him one step to get out of the ghetto. The ghetto is the rougher, more slummy parts of towns where gangs and the lower class usually live.) You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows Cause Big Puft just burned all you bitches to toast! References Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Mark Douglas Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Walter Downing Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters